X Men Saga Part 4: Desperado
by Kinetically Charmed
Summary: It's been six months since Gambit left, giving Rogue time to get accustom to her new psychie, and the bruital truth of how devistating her powers can be. The status quo is just as it should be... that is until...
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------

1

Rogue snarled at her opponent, clenching her jaw firmly. The woman in black disappeared behind an obstacle. She leapt upwards, floating five feet above the ground to get a better look. Before she could spot her, AJ pounced, pulling Rogue to the ground.

Rogue's hands formed two fists that she held up menacingly. "Come get me sugah."

AJ went to make a move before stopping just as Rogue punched a car, hurling it at AJ with unbelievable force. AJ jumped up, grabbing onto a pipe above her head and kicked Rogue backwards.

Rogue stumbled back as AJ grinned at her. "Gotcha."

------------------------------------

"Alright ladies, that's enough for today." Cyclops' voice echoed in the danger room as the scenery around them disappeared.

AJ smiled at Rogue, pulling off her trademark black leather gloves. "You're good."

"You ain't so bad y'self sugah." Rogue said with a laugh, skipping through the empty danger room.

When they reached the control room, Scott smiled at her. "I'm really impressed Rogue. You're really getting the hang of your new powers."

"You're doing so well." Storm smiled, rubbing Rogue's arm.

"Thanks." Rogue grinned "Ah couldn't have done it without ya'll puttin' up with me."

AJ frowned and put a hand to her temple, rubbing in gentle circles.

"Are you alright AJ?" Jean furrowed her brow, putting a hand on her shoulder.

AJ jerked away slightly, staring Jean in the eye before a smile graced her lips. "I'm fine. Just… a headache."

Scott pressed his lips together. "Are you sure?"

AJ nodded, setting her gloves down on the counter before heading for the door. "Yes. I'm fine."

Rogue let out a sigh. "Ah don't know. She's been actin' weird lately. Not that ah'm allowed t'make judgments towards anyone…" she rolled her eyes knowing full well that Scott was about to say something along those lines. Over the past six months, Rogue had worked really hard with Professor Xavier. It had been very hard for her to get used to the idea that her powers had caused her to kill someone, and it certainly didn't help when that woman was living inside her head. The Professor had helped her form mental walls to keep Carol out of her mind. Since then, the other mutants in the institute noticed a vast difference.

Scott smiled. "She seems normal to me."

Jean elbowed him in the ribs with a laugh, catching the subtle joke.

Rogue rolled her eyes, announcing that she was leaving to take a shower.

---------------------------------------

AJ squeezed her eyes shut, tossing her gloves onto her nightstand. She tried to shake the image from her mind unsuccessfully. There was no way on earth this vision could be right, but if it was, the phone was going to ring any second, and she sure had some questions for the person on the other end.

--------------------------------------

Kitty kicked her feet up on the coffee table, watching Bobby play his video game with a smile. "I don't know, I just can't quite get the hand-eye coordination thing down."

Bobby ignored her, shouting something at the screen.

Jubilee shushed him, cradling baby Rachel on the sofa next to him. "You realize they can't hear you right!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Then shut up! Rachel's finally asleep." Jubilee muttered, rocking the nine month old baby gently.

The phone rang, causing Rachel to startle and begin to cry.

Jubilee sighed "Never mind."

Kitty jumped up and scurried over to the phone.

------------------------------ -

Rogue enjoyed the feeling of the hot water caressing her skin, hugging her curves as the beads of water gently rolled down her body. When she was finished, she let out a sigh, hugging the towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower.

She let her dry hair out of the bun, allowing it to fall over her bare shoulders before pulling her clothes back on.

Nothing like a hot shower after a session in the danger room.

After applying her light makeup, a far cry from her old deep purple eye wear, she made her way down the hall with a grin.

She stopped in the doorway of the rec. room, scanning the occupants of the room quickly before taking a seat next to Bobby.

"Where's Kitty?"

Bobby shook his head, his eyes glued to the game intensely. "Phone." He said before shouting something angrily at the TV. He threw the controller on the ground before kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "The phone rang. Kitty answered it and then called Jubes."

Rogue frowned. "Ah wanted t'talk to her." After thinking for a moment she stood up. "Ah better go find her now, otherwise ah'll forget."

Bobby nodded, waving her off.

As Rogue walked through the hallway, Kitty jogged to a stop next to her. "There you are!"

"Cheese an' Rice Kitty y'nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rogue gasped, grabbing her chest.

"Phone." Kitty took Rogue's arm and led her to the telephone. Jubilee held the receiver against little Rachel's ear with a smile before holding it up against her own.

"You totally made her stop crying."

She paused, smiling at Rogue, nodding along with whatever the person on the phone was saying. "No, no… you were right! Anyways, there's someone else here for you…"

Jubilee handed the receiver to Rogue who took it with a frown.

Based on the smirk dancing across Kitty's lips, this wasn't going to be good.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour chère."

Rogue glared at Kitty who gave her a big grin. She pressed her lips together and turned her back towards her friend.

"It's Remy fleur."

"Ah know who it is. Did y'lose the number?"

He chuckled. "See y'didn' lose y'sense o'humor, non?"

She let out a breath "Why are you callin' here Cajun? It's been six months… thought y'forgot about us."

"Remy never fo'get mon belle fleur."

"Ah'm pretty sure ah asked you t'stop callin' me that."

She could hear him smiling as he spoke "Y'right chère. Jus' so good t'hear yo'voice."

"Y'never answered mah question. Are you in trouble Remy, cuz ah… ah don't know why else y'd call."

There was silence on the other end of the line before he let out a breath. "Dis is… hard fo'Remy chere… but ah don't think ah'll be comin' back. Jus' callin' t'say goodbye."

She squared her jaw. "Remy-"

"Ah ain' in trouble…"

"Ah don't believe you." Rogue let out a breath. "Y'know what Cajun? Ah don't even care anymore. Alright? You wanna say goodbye, then say it."

"Don' act like y'don' care fleur…"

"Don't act like ah should!" She huffed. "Listen t'me. Ah've been fine. Better then fine. Wonderful! So you ain't gunna hear what y'want from me."

She handed the phone off to the first passing person; the raven haired young woman that was partially expecting the phone as she walked by.

"You got her." AJ raised an eyebrow at Rogue who frowned before storming back down the hall.

There was a deep breath on the end of the line. "Bonjour."

"Well I'll be..." AJ put a hand on her hip "If it ain't my favorite ragin' Cajun callin'. 'bout time you called."

He chuckled "Been a while, non?"

"Oui. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about you…"

"Really?"

"Yeup. Didn't exactly know whether or not I should believe it until I got a phone call..." AJ tucked short black hair behind her ear. "Just… didn't think your fiancée would let you call strange women in different states."

There was a moment of silence before he sighed. "It ain' what y'think…"

"Then fill me in Romeo."

"Remy's been betrothed since… forever. Y'remember Remy tellin' you 'bout d'theives an' d'assassins? It's d'only way t'make peace between d'two guilds." He paused and even over the phone, AJ could sense the sting in his voice. "Jus' wanted t'say goodbye."

AJ put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart break for the Cajun charmer.

"But that's not it, is it?"

He let out a breath "Don' know what y'talkin' bout chère."

She pressed her lips together with a frown.

"Don' give me that look." He said with a chuckle. Obviously he could tell she was giving him a scowl.

"Answer me Remy."

"Adiah, Remy don' have anythin' else t'say."

"Don't lie to me." AJ snapped.

He let out a short breath. "Alright… jus' please… don' tell Rogue."

----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**So! I posted the first chapter so fast that I forgot to do my little blurb! So here it is. Better late then never.**

**I do not own the X-men in any way shape or form. However, I wouldn't mind owning Gambit. Oh the things I would do... hehehehe... ah crap. I think my husbands coming... lol**

**Anyways... here's the second chapter.**

**"Don't you try the queen of diamonds boy... she'll beat you if she able. You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet." - The Eagles - Desperado.**

2

AJ headed down the hall, knocking on the large oak door before pushing it open.

"Oh. Sorry… just looking for Xavier."

"Chuck ain't here Betty Boop." Logan grunted from the large chair behind the desk.

"Nice one. Too bad no one was around to hear it Tiger." AJ grinned, fluffing her short black hair. "Where is he?"

"He left on business. Believe it or not, some of us work around here."

She pressed her lips together before letting out a sharp breath.

"What's on yer mind?"

"Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't believe ya."

"That's too bad then, isn't it?"

"Hey, if y'don't wanna talk t'me, that's fine." Logan stood up.

"It's about Gambit. He called." AJ crossed her arms. "I was just hoping that Xavier would be able to help me… find him."

Logan frowned. "Don't go doin' anything stupid kid. You're a part of a team now, not some lone rider out t'save the planet. Those girls look up t'you… don't really know why but they do. So you better start settin' a good example."

"Just like you. Right?"

He growled.

"Look. You'll be happy to know that I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I just wanted Professor X to check up on him."

"I'll leave him a message. Just don't over analyze it… that's your weakness."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow "And here I was… thinkin' you were my weakness."

He squared his jaw as she took a step towards him; away from the door seconds before it opened.

"Sorry." Storm smiled "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all." AJ said keeping her eyes fixed on his. "I was just about to leave."

-----------------------------

Kitty sat on Rogue's bed, hugging the green throw pillow against her chest. "It's so romantic…"

"Ah wish you'd go away…" Rogue shook her head.

"Well it is!" Kitty grinned. "You haven't heard from him in six months… and now he calls you for one final goodbye."

Jubilee let out a deep sigh "I can't believe he's never coming back."

"Is that what he told you?" Kitty frowned. Jubilee nodded.

"So he called for one final goodbye… and he's never coming back?" Kitty bit her lip.

Rogue shook her head. "Somethin' smells fishy… ah think he's in trouble. Damn fool's too proud t'ask for help."

"How do you know that?" Jubilee frowned.

"Ah can just… tell."

"We could ask AJ. If anyone has any idea, it'll be her." Kitty said with a nod.

They all zipped down the hallway, screeching to a halt when they found AJ closing Xavier's office door behind her.

"I'm staying out of it…" AJ shook her head, holding her hands up as she passed them.

"What do you know?" Kitty took AJ's arm to stop her.

"I promised not to tell… and I'm staying out of it." AJ pulled her arm away from Kitty's grip and headed down the hall.

"Is he in trouble AJ?" Rogue called after her.

AJ hesitated before shaking her head. "No." She smiled lightly. "Everything's fine Rogue. He just… misses you."

She turned around and continued down the hall.

Rogue let out a small breath, pressing her lips together. "It ain't right… somethin' doesn't feel right…"

"Y'know for someone that's done with the guy, you sure care an awful lot." Jubilee grinned.

-------------------------------

**It was a short one... I know... but there's more to come! More action and such! WOOT!**

**And romy. incase you didn't guess... this is major romy. Ps. I HATE when people put two names together to create one UBER name... like Tomkat... or bennifer... or ROMY... but I do it anyways? Why? I don't really know. Maybe it's because of the sick feeling of satisfaction I get when people REVIEW! **

**lol... that was really random.**

**Please review! It makes me feel good about myself... (looks down pathetically) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them comin'... cause... like I said; they make me feel ...like a natrual woman. **

**hah.**

**no one is laughing but you Jess.**

-------------------------------

3

Jean set a large mixing bowl down on the counter with a smile "Then what?"

AJ pointed to the fridge. "Grab two eggs and milk. Pour this much milk into the measuring cup." She said, showing Jean the line on the cup to pour the milk up to. "It's really easy… I can't believe you've never made a cake before."

"Oh, I've made a cake before. Just not right." Jean laughed as she followed AJ's instructions. She brought the bag of cake mix over to AJ and put a hand on her hip. "I know the instructions are right on the back, but somehow, I always manage to screw it up."

"Not this time." AJ took the bag, trying to tear it open as she spoke. "Y'just have to know your oven." She tried to rip the bag open with her teeth to no avail. "If you don't, you could follow the instructions to a tee and still end up burning the hell out of it… Damnit!" She shouted, still struggling to open the bag. "What the hell! Do they have this thing … cemented shut!"

"Here, let me find some scissors." Jean spun around, nearly knocking into Logan who carried her precious little baby into the kitchen.

"Hello beautiful!" AJ grinned.

"Well, I always thought I was more rugged then beautiful, but thanks." Logan smiled.

Rachel extended a chubby little arm with a giggle that AJ took gently, pretending to nibble on her little fingers.

Without another word, Logan extended his claws and cracked open the bag in AJ's hand.

"Found 'em!" Jean spun around with the scissors in her hand victoriously.

AJ dumped the contents of the bag into the mixing bowl. "Put 'em back." She turned back around to face Logan and Rachel, giving the little girl a grin. "That's what we call a 'Show off'." She cooed. "Can you say that Rachel? Show off."

"Funny." Logan grunted, setting the nine month old down in her seat. "Where the h-"

Jean slapped her hand over Logan's mouth, covering it up before he could speak another word. "Watch your language around her. Don't want her growing up with a sailor's dialect."

"Hey," He moved her hand from his mouth "I shouldn't even be watchin' the kid. Which brings me to my original question. Where the… heck… is Kitty? She's the babysitter."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked as she cracked an egg on the edge of the counter, splitting it open and letting the yoke fall into the bowl.

"I mean she ain't around. It's 10 a.m. If she's still asleep…"

AJ's head snapped around. She stared at Logan for a moment before uttering a curse.

"AJ!" Jean threw her hands in the air "What did I just say!"

"Sorry…" She shook her head with a groan as she moved past Logan, hurrying down the hall. She ran up the stairs with him hot on her heels, asking what the hell she was doing.

When she reached Kitty and Rogue's door, she banged on it frantically, trying to turn the doorknob.

Logan moved her aside, slashing the doorknob off and kicking the door in.

AJ cursed at the empty room while Logan stepped in, reading the note on Kitty's pillow.

He growled, looking up at AJ.

"I know… I didn't tell them anything…" She shook her head. She knew exactly where they were. They went to find Gambit, unsatisfied with her answer that he wasn't in trouble. He balled the note up in his fist with a snarl.

"Jubilee went too." AJ pressed her lips together, looking down at her feet.

"They'll be fine."

"What! You're not going t'go after them? The Professor would have-"

"Well guess what? The Professor left me in charge, an' I said they'll be fine. That is, until they get back."

AJ squared her jaw, giving him a nod.

"That Cajun's been gone half a year now an' he still manages to cause trouble." He tossed the note onto the desk, walking past AJ before stopping and narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't go after 'em. Y'hear me?"

She held up her hands. "I hear you boss!"

-------------------------------

Rogue looked at Kitty. "This bus smells."

"Suck it up. We're almost there." She looked out the window as the scenery outside slowly began to turn into Louisiana. Rogue looked at Jubilee who was fast asleep in the two seats behind them.

"What did you write in the note?" She asked.

Kitty turned to face her "I just explained that we were going away for a few days and that we'd call to let them know that we were alright. I said nothing about where we were going, and why we were going there."

"They already know." Rogue pressed her lips together resting her head against the chair, letting her eyes close.

----------------------------------

AJ sat upright in her bed, sweat lightly beading on her forehead. The pictures that raced through her mind jolted her from her sleep. She reluctantly tried to sort through them, knowing full well what they meant.

He stood at the altar with a glowing bride. They both said their 'I do's' and the priest announced them man and wife, but when she pulled the veil up, she was a venomous snake that dug its teeth into his neck. He fell to the ground. Followed by the best man. Then the groom's men fell one by one. And then the entire groom's side of the chapel fell to the ground, poisoned to death.

Gambit wasn't just getting married. He was signing his own death warrant.

And possibly that of everyone in his family. He'd told her that he was getting married to save his family, and restore peace between the guilds.

AJ swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She couldn't let him get married.

She quickly got dressed, packing a few things in her duffle bag before quietly tiptoeing down the hallway. She made her way to the garage, tossing her duffle bag into the red convertible.

"Where are you going?"

AJ looked over her shoulder, letting out a breath when she saw Jean, arms crossed, in the doorway. She'd been so focused on her task at hand that she hadn't even noticed Jean coming.

"I…"

"Cuz… it looks like you're about to hotwire my husbands' car."

AJ pressed her lips together.

"But… if I go with you… it won't be stealing." She smiled.

"You don't even know wh-"

"Oh please. Give me a little bit more credit then that. You're following the others. You can tell me why on the way." She slid into the passenger seat, handing AJ the car keys with a smile.

----------------------------------

**Review! I'll add more to the story sooner! lol**

**hoo boy...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whenever I see an old lady slip and fall on a wet sidewalk, my first instinct is to laugh. But then I think, what if I was an ant, and she fell on me. Then it wouldn't seem quite so funny. - Deep Thoughts.**

**--------------------------**

4

The bus pulled to a stop at the station.

"This is our stop." Kitty announced as she stood up. "Wake up."

Jubilee yawned and stood. "I'm up… I'm up!"

Rogue stretched and grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment. "Let's go. We need t'find somewhere t'stay."

"Got any ideas?" Kitty asked, pulling her bag over her shoulder as they headed down the steps on the bus.

Rogue shook her head. "None yet."

"I've always wanted to come to New Orleans." Kitty smiled, falling in step next to the other girls. "Even if we're just here to check up on Gambit."

"I can't wait to see him. I wonder if he looks the same…" Jubilee grinned.

"Of course he looks the same. It's only been six months." Kitty rolled her eyes. "I just hope the others aren't too upset that we took off…"

"Ah, let 'em worry. It'll do 'em some good." Rogue said with a laugh. "Now let's get goin'."

--------------------------

"So you think this dream means that someone's trying to kill Gambit?" Jean asked, tilting her head back slightly, letting the wind blow through her long red hair.

"No. I know someone's going to try to kill him." AJ said keeping her eyes glued to the road as they drove at extremely high speeds. "And not just someone…"

"Who?" Jean sat upright slightly, looking at AJ with a frown.

AJ let out a breath. "His fiancée."

Jean's jaw dropped slightly. "Excuse me?"

AJ nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "You heard me. I confronted him on the phone. I practically had to drag the truth out of him."

"Gambit is getting married? Gambit." Jean shook her head. "Gambit?"

AJ chuckled "He's betrothed… an act to bring peace between the two guilds. After the wedding, they're going to kill Gambit and his family to take control."

"And you're sure about all of this?" Jean ran a hand through her hair.

"As sure as I've ever been."

"And Logan…?"

AJ laughed "He'd kill me."

-----------------------------

The girls settled on a nice hotel just outside of the French quarter; tourist headquarters. Rogue flopped down on her bed "There is an upside to havin' this curse y'all call mah powers. Ah get the bed all to mahself."

Jubilee threw her suitcase at Rogue who caught it quite easily with her new powers. "Rub it in would ya?" She smacked her gum as she rolled her eyes.

Kitty laughed. "I know. I kick in my sleep…"

Jubilee sat down on the edge of the bed, giving her head a shake. "So what the hell are we doing here?"

"Ah don't know." Rogue ran her hands through her hair. "Ah… ah just want to make sure that everythin's alright. Somethin'… in mah gut tells me…"

Kitty pressed her lips together, sitting down next to her best friend. "We'll find him. Everything will be fine."

"And… how are we gunna find him?" Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "Not to sound pessimistic, but New Orleans is a pretty big place."

"I knew we should have made AJ come with us. She could've found him in a heartbeat." Kitty shook her head.

"Ah know Remy better than-" Rogue pressed her lips together, stopping mid sentence. No need to give the girls fuel for their fire of teasing remarks. "We'll find him."

--------------------------------

Jean reached over and smacked her sleeping passenger on the arm.

"Hey." She smiled when AJ stirred, sitting up with a yawn. "You're up."

"Yeah." AJ muttered. "How we doin' for time?"

Jean shrugged. "Not bad. We're almost there. Of course, if you would have been driving, we would've been there, had some food and started our search."

AJ chuckled, running a hand through her hair, her eyes falling on the sun peeking up over the horizon. She sat upright. "Take this exit."

"What?" Jean frowned. "We still have-"

"Take this exit! Right here!" AJ pointed.

Jean jerked the wheel to the right, screeching the tires off the exit.

"There's a shortcut through here." AJ cracked her neck. "We're almost there."

"You could have just said that." Jean shook her head with a frown. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

AJ frowned, pulling her cell phone out of her duffle bag, waiting for it to vibrate and display the name of the caller on the screen; even though she knew who it would be.

"What is it?" Jean frowned again.

The phone vibrated in AJ's hand and the display read 'Mansion'. "It's either your husband or my pain in the neck."

Jean smiled. "Answer it."

AJ shook her head. "I'm not ready to talk to anyone right now."

"Come on… answer it. They can't be mad at us… we're only checking up on-"

"My pain in the neck made it very clear that no one is to check up on anyone." AJ looked at the phone again until it stopped vibrating.

"Oh." Jean pressed her lips together. "Too late now."

--------------------------------

**Oh no! What ever will happen? Will they find Gambit in time! Will Logan be angry! Will someone stop me from speaking like this! Please! PLEASE DO! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish I had a Kryptonite cross, because then you could keep both Dracula AND Superman away. - Deep Thoughts.**

---------------------------------

5

Rogue led the way through the colorful streets of New Orleans, passing by strange voodoo shops and other tourist magnets alike. Jubilee scrunched up her nose and shook her head "This is gunna be a lot harder then we thought, isn't it?"

Kitty nodded "What if we were to split up? We'd have more of a chance to find him if we were-"

"We ain't splittin' up in New Orleans Kitty. It's bad enough ah dragged y'all out here with me, Logan would have mah head mounted on the wall if anything happened to us because we split up." Rogue crossed her arms.

"We could always ask around." Jubilee shrugged.

"Ah don't know… somethin' tells me that if he is in trouble an' we ask the wrong person…" Rogue shook her head.

"That's true." Kitty frowned, finishing Rogue's sentence in her head. If he really was in trouble and people knew they were looking for him… not only would they be endangering him, it would be very easy to take out three little girls in a foreign city.

"What about if we just hang out somewhere… wait an' see if someone mentions anything about the guilds." Jubilee shrugged.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. What are the chances of that happening?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting hungry and tired and sick of walking around in what feels like a giant circle." Jubilee crossed her arms, falling in step next to Rogue.

"Alright. We'll get off the main road here… find a place t'eat that's outta the way." Rogue nodded, pointing to a side road as she led the two girls in that direction.

"There's a café over there. They gotta have something we can eat." Kitty pointed. "Doesn't look busy either."

"Fahne. It'll do." Rogue threw her gloved hands in the air.

Jubilee pushed through the front door with a smile, breathing in the sultry aroma that hung in the air of the café. Without a thought she headed over to the counter to order.

Kitty and Rogue followed, ordering a couple of coffees.

"I don't understand how you can be so hungry already anyways." Kitty shook her head when they took their seat.

"I'm a growing girl." Jubilee shrugged with a smile as she stuffed her mouth with croissant.

"You just ate like… two hours ago." Kitty laughed. "The real question is how do you keep it off your hips?"

Rogue chuckled with a nod.

"What are you laughin' at? You're the same!" Kitty tossed a hand in the air. "Eat anything you want, no consequences."

Rogue laughed, taking a sip of her coffee, glancing at Jubilee who stared as if caught in a trance. "Right. Well it ain't like ah try." She looked at Kitty who sat next to her. "An' it ain't like ah eat everything in sight like some of our young jubilant friends…"

The two girls laughed again.

"Hey." Kitty kicked Jubilee under the table. "Smile. It's a compliment."

Rogue furrowed her brow. "Jubes? You alright sugah?"

Jubilee's face was blank as she looked past the two girls. "You… are not going to believe me."

"Hey kid!" Rogue snapped her gloved fingers in front of Jubilee's face. "Snap out of it! Y'ain't makin' any sense."

"Geeze… what do they put in their pastry here?" Kitty giggled.

Rogue laughed "Ah don't know, but it's enough t'make me wanna go get one…"

Jubilee held up her hand and pointed past them. "Look."

The two girls furrowed their brow, looking over their shoulders in unison.

A tall Cajun with a trench coat and sunglasses caused Rogue to stand up.

He flirted with the woman behind the counter effortlessly as she handed him two coffees, flashing him a flirtatious smile, refusing to take his money.

"Merci belle." He smiled, stacking the two coffee cups in one hand. He turned to leave, stopping instantly mid-turn. The smile fell from his face immediately.

"Chère… what…" He looked over his shoulder, out the front door before turning back to face her. "What are y'doin' here?"

Kitty stood up next to her followed by Jubilee. She lifted her chin slightly, finding herself at a loss for words. She'd gone through the scenario a thousand times over in her head. But now; she was speechless.

She sucked in a breath "Ah didn't… um…" She shook her head.

"We didn't believe you." Kitty finished for Rogue. "That you're not in trouble. So we came to make sure." She smiled.

"Yeah. Nice t'see you too." Jubilee grinned.

"AJ ain' with you… is she?" He furrowed his brow.

Rogue shook her head. "No."

He relaxed slightly, the smile returning to his face. "So Remy's belle Rogue was concerned?"

She squared her jaw. "Don't read into it too much."

He chuckled before the grin slid off his face again. "Belle femmes… Remy'd love t'stay an' chat. But due to prior engagements…" He let out a breath, grabbing a pen off the counter and a napkin from the table. "Y'shouldn' be here fleur. Remy told y'not t'come." He shook his head as he scribbled down something on the napkin before handing it to her.

"Au revoir." He gave them a small wink from over his sunglasses before spinning around and leaving.

"What does it say?" Kitty snatched it away from Rogue, knitting her brow as she stared at the napkin. "I can't read his chicken scratch."

Rogue snatched it back, scanning her eyes along the napkin. "It's an address. Says t'meet him there in an hour."

"What does that say?" Jubilee pointed to the part at the bottom of the napkin.

Rogue balled the napkin up in her fist, squaring her jaw. "None o'your damn business… nosy."

Kitty giggled with Jubilee. "Bet it says somethin' romantic…"

Rogue pressed her lips together, trying to hide her smile. "Shut up. Besides. Something still feels weird."

---------------------------

**Low and behold... they find Gambit in less than a chapter. What a coinky-dink. **

**yeah... I coulda made them look... but where would the fun be in that? Besides... it's much nicer for the story line to extend reality for a moment and just kick it in the butt. lol.**

**So Please... I don't want any e-mails about how unlikley it would be for them to just 'run into' Gambit within their first... hour of searching. Cause I know. It's dumb. I just don't care. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**As the light changed from red to green to yellow and back to red again, I sat there thinking about life. Was it nothing more than a bunch of honking and yelling? Sometimes it seemed that way. - Deep Thoughts.**

-------------------------------

6

Kitty tapped her foot with her arms crossed impatiently, checking her watch for the third time.

"Y'got somewhere to be?" Jubilee crossed her arms.

Kitty shook her head. "No… just… does anyone else notice he's like… ten minuets late?"

"Relax. You know first hand Remy's the king of bein' fashionably late." Rogue shook her head.

"Ain' dat late anyways." He grinned as he came to a stop behind the three women.

They spun around, Kitty throwing her hands in the air with a sigh. "It's been six months. You think the guy would wanna spend time with us."

"What's goin' on Cajun?" Rogue narrowed her eyes.

He took his sunglasses off, the grin on his face becoming smaller as he looked Rogue in the eye.

"Ah missed…" He let out a breath "Y'look good."

She crossed her arms "'Nuff with the charm Gumbo. Start explainin'."

He stared at her in silence for a moment before shaking his head.

"Y'shouldn' be here."

"Why?"

He took a step towards them, leading them inside the building and up two flights of stairs, stopping at his door. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting the three girls walk in ahead of him.

"This is your place?" Kitty looked around. "Not bad."

"Not good… but not bad." Jubilee added with a smile, giving Gambit a nudge to the ribs.

He smiled and closed the door behind him. "Thanks."

"Y'better start talkin' Swamp Rat. Ah ain't a patient girl." Rogue squared her jaw. "What aren't you sayin'?"

He pressed his lips together, looking at the other women with his brow knit. "Rogue… dis ain' easy fo'Remy t'say."

She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Ah wish y'wouldn't have come… y'make dis harder fo'Gambit." He let out a breath, running a hand through his auburn hair.

Before he had a chance to say anything else the door swung open. A small blonde young woman furrowed her brow in the doorway, looking at each of the women before scowling at Gambit.

"Thought ah saw you comin' up here." She crossed her arms. "What's dis?"

"Bella!" He squared his jaw anxiously "dese are Remy's friends. From d'institute. Ran into 'em earlier today."

The blonde smiled at the three girls, putting her hands on her hips. "Well ah'll be. Y'all are just in time."

He ran a hand nervously through his hair again.

"Ah'm Belladonna d'blushin' bride." She flicked her long blonde locks over her shoulder before wrapping her arms around Gambit. "Yo' here fo' d'weddin'… non?"

Rogue looked from the blonde to Remy, blinking blankly.

"Yes. Yeah… the wedding." Kitty smiled.

Belladonna giggled. "Well, yo'more den welcome t'come, ain' dat right Remy boo?"

Jubilee plastered a smile on her face and nodded. "Thank you."

Kitty smiled at Belladonna with a small breath "So when's the wedding again?"

"Saturday." She grinned. "Excuse mah manners… can ah get ya'll anythin' t'drink?"

Jubilee grinned politely. "Sure. A glass of water would be fine. It's awfully hot here."

"Tell dat to yo'streaked friend dere…" Belladonna's eyes fell on Rogue before moving down to her hands. "You do realize dis is New Orleans… not d'north pole. Ah think it's safe fo'you t'take off yo'gloves." She chuckled to herself.

Rogue tilted her head with a phony smile. "Thank you. Ah'll take that into consideration." She looked back up at Gambit as Belladonna scurried into the kitchen.

"You know what Belladonna… we'll have t'take a rain check on that water. We're… runnin' a little late." Rogue raised an eyebrow at Gambit with a silent look of displeasure.

"Y'all sure? Remy an' ah don' have anythin' planned… y'all are more den welcome t'hang out wit' us." She shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah. We're sure. Thanks anyways." Jubilee said with a nod. "Have a good… wedding."

"Nice… weather and everything…" Kitty followed Rogue and Jubilee out the front door.

"Hope t'see y'all there!" She hollered after them.

"Ah'm gunna go say goodbye chère." He said to her, running a hand through his hair. "Won't be able t'speak to 'em long on Saturday."

She glared at him. "Y'better not be long."

"Bella… Remy ain' gunna see dem again. Ever. Jus' wanna say goodbye."

She nodded reluctantly, watching as he left, pulling the door shut behind him. He ran down the hall and down the stairs, catching up to them at the bottom.

"Remy boo?" Jubilee smirked.

"Gettin' married!" Rogue slapped his arm angrily. "What the hell!"

She punched his arm again causing him to grab the spot firmly with a frown. "See y'learned how t'use yo'new powers…"

She shook her head running a hand through her hair. "Ah knew it! Ah knew you were lyin' t'me on the phone."

"Mon ange… please." He took her by the shoulders "Remy tried t'tell y'fleur… but…"

"But nothin' Cajun!" She pulled away from him quickly. "Ah got nothin' left t'say t'you."

"Y'don' understand Rogue." He put a hand on her cheek feeling the pang of guilt flash across his eyes. He should have told her. "Ah…" He hesitated, unable to bring himself to say the words, settling for the next best thing. "Ah'm sorry."

She smacked his hand away. "Funny way of showin' it." She frowned.

He grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Wait Rogue. Let Remy explain…"

"You had six months to explain Gambit. Ah'm done waitin'." She pulled away from him "Have a nice life."

--------------------------------

**Oh no! What has Remy done now... (shakes head) Good goin' gumbo head. Well, for the sake of all you Romy die hards who send me threatening e-mails about prolonging the umph of the ROMY (which I'm just taking my dear sweet time with because I like to watch them squirm.) (Gambit and Rogue squirm... not the die hard fans) I will post another chapter very very soon.**

**R&R people! My head won't get bigger on it's own doncha know...:)  
Later days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Thanks for all the nice reviews... they make me feel happy in my heart. :)**

**A good way to threaten somebody is to light a stick of dynamite. Then you call the guy and hold the burning fuse up to the phone. "Hear that?" you say. "That's dynamite, baby." - Deep Thoughts.**

7

On the way back to the hotel, Rogue was silent. When they reached the hotel Kitty put an arm around her friend. "You alright?"

"'Course ah am." She shrugged. "Why wouldn't ah be?"

Jubilee and Kitty exchanged a look as they walked up the stairs to their hotel room. "You're sure?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Please. Ah told y'all that ah was done with him. Y'didn't think ah'd expect him t'wait around for me." She slipped the key card in the door and pushed it open. "He can't even touch me."

"…You have no idea."

The three girls jumped at the sight of the raven haired woman sitting on Rogue's bed.

"AJ?" Kitty stepped into the hotel room with a frown, her eyes falling on the red head that stood with her arms crossed. "Jean! What are you guys doing here?"

"Wolvie didn't send you, did he?" Jubilee crossed her arms with a small frown.

AJ let out a laugh "No. In fact… I'm pretty sure I'm in just as much trouble as you are at this point."

Rogue smiled, well aware that both intuitive women could tell she wasn't as happy as she let on.

"So I guess you bumped into Gambit." AJ crossed her arms.

Her smile grew stale before she shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised." AJ pressed her lips together.

"So then why are you here now?" Jubilee sat down on the bed across from AJ.

"I also promised I'd come… if there was anything wrong."

"Did you meet her?" Jean looked at the three girls with a smile. "What did she look like?"

"She's cute I guess." Kitty shrugged.

"You kiddin'? She's gorgeous! Long blonde hair… bright blue eyes. Kinda rude but when you look like that you can get away with it right?" Jubilee smiled.

Rogue let out a breath.

"Oh… sorry Rogue." Jubilee knit her brow.

"Don't be. It's obvious what he sees in her." Rogue shrugged.

"Nothing." AJ pressed her lips together.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"He sees nothing in her. It's not his choice. He's being… forced to marry. For peace."

Rogue crossed her arms "Between the guilds?"

AJ nodded.

"Guilds?" Kitty scrunched up her nose. "What?"

"Remy's a thief." Rogue looked at Kitty.

"Right. We knew that." Jubilee furrowed her brow. "There's another… gang… thing?"

"The assassins. Belladonna must be an assassin. It's like… the Sharks and the Jets."

Kitty grinned. "Oh! West Side Story! I love that movie."

Jubilee began snapping dramatically "When you're a jet you're a jet till the end!" She sang horribly out of tune.

"Right. Except Romeo and Juliet are being forced to get married." AJ added.

"Juliet? You mean Maria." Kitty grinned. "Cuz in the movie their names were different."

AJ rolled her eyes "Anyways… Gambit's in a world of trouble and he doesn't even know it."

"In what way?" Rogue frowned.

"His lovely blushing bride is an assassin after all, and that's exactly what she plans on doing. They plan on killing Gambit and his family. Once the founding family of the thieves is gone… no more thieves. The Assassins rule."

"I guess that makes her quite the assassin." Jubilee crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but she hasn't met me yet kid." AJ grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Christ. You sound more an' more like Logan every day." Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"The point is…" AJ glared at Jubilee. "We have to not only stop the wedding, but make it look like it was Belladonna and her family's idea and get Gambit out of here."

"How do you plan on doing that in two nights? They're gettin' married on Saturday. It's Thrusday."

AJ smiled at Rogue. "Don't you worry. AJ's got an idea."

-----------------------

**Another short one... I know... I'm sorry. But I update practically daily... geeze. lol. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Word up... an'... yeah I can't do that. hah. So anyways... here's some more! Hope y'all like it!**

**The face of a child can say it all, especially the mouth part of the face. - Deep Thoughts**

---

8

Rogue pushed through the door, squeezing her way through the crowded club with a frown. She had some limited control over her powers; they'd be working over time tonight. She sat down at the bar with a sigh, ordering a drink sullenly. She mentally scolded herself for caring, for getting so emotional over something so petty. So what if he was getting married? Good riddance. She thanked the bartender who slid her drink to her gracefully before downing a big gulp.

"Good riddance indeed."

"Bonjour." The deep voice drifted to her from over her shoulder causing her to smile.

She turned and looked at him from over her shoulder.

_"That's him."_ The voice in her ear whispered. _"Act… aloof."_

She looked back at her drink, rolling her eyes slightly. Aloof. She was an expert at that.

"Hi."

He sat down next to her with a cocky grin. "Was yo'father a t'ief? Cuz he must've stolen d' stars an' put dem in yo'eyes."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Does that sound better in french?"

His grin widened "Oui."

"Well… thanks anyways." She said with a small smile, taking another drink.

"Dat a southern accent ah hear?" He raised an eyebrow, scooting closer to her.

"Ah suppose it is." She looked at him again. "Ah'm from Mississippi. Just here on vacation."

"Well amour, y'came to d'right place. D'name's Julian. Julian Bordeaux."

She pressed her lips together in a small smile. "Nice t'meet you Julian."

"D'pleasure is all mine."

"Ah'm sure it is." She chuckled. "Mah name's… Kitty. Kitty… Cooper."

He took her gloved hand with a half smile "Beautiful name Kitty." He placed a kiss on her gloved hand. "Mind if ah buy you a drink?"

"Not at all." She said reluctantly. Her eyes wandered past him as the blonde Cajun ordered her another drink.

_"Mayday. Don't panic."_ AJ announced in the earpiece Rogue was wearing. _"Seems you'll have to speed up the process a bit. Look to your _ _ten o'clock__."_

Her eyes moved into that direction before widening and darting back over to Julian.

_"Time to step it up from aloof to sultry. You got it?"_

Rogue gave the thumbs up discreetly to the two girls looking on from the roof.

"Y'know Julian. Ah'm feelin'… wild t'night." She bit her lip and lowered her gaze seductively. "Don't know if it's all the alcohol ah've already consumed… or the fact that ah'm on vacation… but ah wanna have fun."

He raised an eyebrow with a smile "Well… if dere's anyt'in' ah can do… jus' let me know."

---

He squeezed through the crowded night club with ease, giving a few nice looking young women gathered at the bar a wink. This was his regular choice of nightly hang out. It was his territory. He furrowed his brow at the sight of the blonde man sitting at the bar, deciding it would be best if he just kept his distance. No point in kicking up dust.

He watched as Julian traced his hand down a young woman's back, her auburn hair cascading midway down, a pair of black gloves were pulled up to her elbows. He let out a small breath, remembering the life he was about to be giving up. The lifestyle of a king of hearts. One woman for the rest of his life? And a woman he'd rather see six feet under than all dressed in white. Julian leaned in and brushed her auburn hair off her shoulder, kissing her neck gently. She giggled and turned her head to face him saying something to him softly.

The blood drained from his face.

"Hey Remy! Ah thought you were gettin' married!" A small red head giggled, pulling on his arm "When are we gunna meet this mystery woman?"

He waved the young woman off, squinting through the dim lighting.

The auburn haired woman laughed. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. There was no doubt about it now. She tucked a white hair behind her ear with a smile, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

He furrowed his brow, fighting back the urge to kill building up inside of him.

Her eyes shifted back to Julian's, moving her gloved hand under his chin and inching closer to him as she spoke. Their lips met slowly, moving gently in unison.

His brow knit harder as he watched them kiss until Rogue tried to push away. Julian didn't comply. She tried again but it was too late. Julian slumped over. Her eyes moved over to meet Gambit's again.

He took her by the arm, pulling her through the crowd. "Rogue, dis ain' funny chère. Y'don' know dese people."

"Please! Ah'm just gettin' t'know yo' future family-in-law. Seems nice. Can't keep his hands to himself though."

Gambit tightened his grip on Rogue's arm. "Rogue, ah'm serious. Dis ain' funny."

"Dis ain' supposed to be." Rogue raised an eyebrow at the sound of Julian's accent making its' way thorough her speech. She tried to tug her arm away from him. "D'world don' revolve 'round you Sugah. Ah'm allowed t'have a good time too… non?"

He pulled her close, narrowing his eyes. "You ain' doin' dis jus' t'get under Remy's skin… are you?"

"What? Dis? Is it botherin' you? Didn' think y'd care…"

She shoved him back slightly with a frown.

"Ah will say this though…" She offered him a sarcastic look of sadness "Ah'm sorry."  
"Rogue." He took her arm again. She ripped her arm away before giving him a firm, hard shove backwards, sending him knocking into a crowd of people behind him.

"That's it." She breathed as she walked away. "That's all ah'm doin' AJ. No more." She pulled the piece out of her ear, whipping it to the ground.

---

AJ gave Rogue a small smile. "Y'did good."

"Ah'm done." She squared her jaw.

"I know."

"Ah can't… ah can't get his thoughts outta mah head AJ…" Rogue shook her head with a small frown. "All the hatred he feels towards…"

"Towards Gambit." Kitty frowned. "AJ, is there any way we can finish this using someone else?"

AJ squared her jaw. "What's their plan Rogue? What are they going to do?"

Rogue closed her eyes putting a hand on her temple. "Julian hired someone. A woman."

AJ's eyes widened. "Of course. Remy's bachelor party's tomorrow night."

"But I don't understand." Jubilee shook her head. "I thought they didn't want him dead until after the wedding."

"They're settin' him up. Everyone knows there ain't no way he'd be loyal to Belladonna. A few weeks down the road, he brings home a girl he met at the bachelor party…"

"Belladonna catches him in the act and kills him?" Kitty frowned.

"No. The mystery girl finishes the job. Nothing to link it to the family. Just a disgruntled lover." AJ pressed her lips together. "So it looks like it's his own fault."

"This girl Julian hired…" Jean crossed her arms. "Does she… sell… her love?"

AJ raised an eyebrow, obviously beginning to pick up on her intuition. "Even better doll. She sells her hate." AJ looked at Rogue. "Don't worry Rogue… we'll figure something out."

"Sells her hate? I don't get it…" Jubilee frowned.

Jean looked at AJ with a knowing grin. "Do you wanna explain, or should I?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yipee! We're nearing the climax of the story! Woot! **

**To me, it's a good idea to always carry two sacks of something around. That way, if anybody says, "Hey can you give me a hand?" you can say, "Sorry, got these sacks." - Deep Thoughts**

**---**

9

She could hear the music pulsing through the air a good block away from the party. With a deep breath she fixed the half mask in place before yanking her gloves up as high as they'd go. Her blue eyes wandered down to the woman lying on the sidewalk before she diligently stepped over her limp body. She'd be fine in a few minuets; possibly a large head ache.

Her heels clicked with every step she took on the stone path towards the building.

_Here goes nothing…_

---

He took another long guzzle of the bottle that sat in front of him; feeling light headed as the alcohol slowly began to take affect. It was about damn time too. The lights flashed with extreme intensity as the beat from the music matched their rhythm. Scantly clad women were scattered about, dancing for the many guests of the party in his honor. Someone patted his back firmly causing him to look over his shoulder.

"Mon frère. Comme ca va?" Henri grinned "Dis yo'bachelor party Remy. Y'should be enjoyin' it."

Gambit smiled, looking at his brother again. "Like it's d'last day o'mah life?"

Henri chuckled. "Exactly." He smacked a waitress in hot pants on the rear end as she passed by. "Two more s'il vous plaît."

She grinned from behind the mask that covered the top half of her face; matching the rest of the woman who wore little else but the mask.

Another woman walked past him, her bare fingers lingering across his shoulders as she passed by.

"Relax!" Henri slapped his brother on the back again. "Enjoy. All dese women are 'ere fo'you."

Gambit squinted through the flashing lights, looking from masked face to masked face before taking another drink.

Warm breath caressed his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Hey sugah."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You the man o'the night ah hear."

He looked at her; a glittery black mask surrounded her blue eyes, long black hair danced around her bare shoulders. His eyes trailed down her body, raising the other eyebrow. Her tight skirt and fishnet stockings left little to the imagination, the chains attaching her skirt to her small top left a smile on his face; but it was the whip in her right gloved hand that caught his eye. She lifted the long black stick, propping one of her stiletto boots up on the stool he sat in and tucking the whip end of the stick under his chin.

"Ah also hear yo'in need of some… redirection." She smirked, slapping the whip on his leg. "Jus' so happens that ah'm… quite the connoisseur in the area of discipline."

"Ah'll bet." He smiled.

"So tell me Mr. Groom." She frowned, pouting her plump lips seductively. "You need me t'… straighten you up?"

Henri slapped him on the back "Atta boy! Have some fun." As he walked by, he went to slap the dominatrix on the behind. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, causing the older of the two Cajuns to drop to his knees.

"Hands to yo'self sugah." She whispered in his ear. "Ah'm the one that does the slappin'." She forcefully pushed him away causing him to smile at his younger brother.

"Hey… she's all yours mon ami."

She took Remy by the collar, pulling him in firmly before softly letting her lips linger against his. "You like that?" She whispered; her lips gently brushed against his as she spoke.

He smiled slightly. "What else y'got?"

She chuckled. "Plenty."

He moved in, running his hands about her small form as they kissed fervently. She slid her hand up his chest as she moved down his neck. He pushed her backwards, moving with her through the thick sea of people unable to keep their hands off of one another. They weaved through the crowd, pushing through the swinging door of the men's room.

He pressed her up against the door, pinning her arms against the cold metal as he moved in for another kiss.

"Geeze… you're pretty easy." She smiled before their lips met.

"Jus' sewin' ol' oats b'fore ah'm tied down f'good." He kissed her firmly, slowly moving down her neck, stopping at her collar bone, letting his hands wander down her gloved arms.

She groaned "Alright…" she pushed him back slightly. "Listen to me."

"No time f'talkin'…" He grinned impishly.

She cracked the whip against his hand as he tried to make another reach for her.

"Listen Remy."

He blinked slightly, obviously taken back by the familiarity in her tone. "Thought you had an accent chère…"

"Gambit."

He furrowed his brow, giving his head a shake. He wasn't sure if he was just way too drunk, or if he actually heard what he thought. "What did y'call me chère?"

She frowned, moving away from him with her arms crossed.

"This is going to come as somewhat of a shock to you." She turned around to look at him again, biting her lower lip "But I promise you… we're gunna fix this."

Her eyes widened and darted over to the door. She was too far away to hurry over and lock it. "Quick." She jumped towards him, spinning him around and lifting one of her legs partway up his body. "Better make this look good honey."

He pressed her against the wall, running his hand up her fishnet covered leg as he held it in place, letting her kiss him firmly.

The bathroom door swung open. A drunken man let out a hoot before stumbling out an apology and falling back out into the bar.

She pulled away from him flicking the lock on the door.

"What is-"

"Look Remy. It took a lot for me to get here. So do us both a favor and stop asking questions."

"AJ?" He shook his head, running a hand through his hair "What's goin' on AJ?"

He knew instantly that something was wrong. She'd promised only to come if something was wrong.

"I'm not gunna lie sweetie… it doesn't look good."

He pressed his lips together expectantly.

"She's gunna kill you." She pressed her lips together. "And your family."

He cursed loudly, smacking his head against the wall. AJ cracked the whip in her hand, her eyes darting to the door clenching her teeth tightly.

"Does that hurt!" She shouted, cracking the whip again. "Did I tell you to speak!"

He smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Yo' good at dat chère… Y'never cease t'amaze ol'Remy."

She smiled and gave him a small shrug.

"Jus' one question. Did d'Wolverine like dis?"

She raised an eyebrow "You're funny for a man facing the ultimate death sentence. I mean… aside from marriage."

"Now who's d'funny one?"

She chuckled before shaking her head "Enough fun…"

"You call dis fun?"

She lifted herself up onto the sink, standing on her tiptoes as she reached forward to one of the light fixtures.

"It has to be here…" She frowned.

"Ah'd offer t'help… but y'jus look so…" He tilted his head as he watched her reach.

"There!" She pulled out a plastic bag and ripped it open and pulled out a needle.

She carefully hopped down off the sink, pulling the protective cap off the end of the syringe and squirting a bit of the liquid out onto the ground.

"What's dat chère?"

"Your life insurance policy." She smiled, pulling arm towards her, pushing his tight black short sleeve up off his shoulder.

He winced at the pinch of the needle as she injected the liquid into his body.

"What is dat for?"

"For your own safety… the less you know the better."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You sound like one o'dem."

She knew what he was talking about. By one of 'them' he meant an assassin. A killer. She pressed her lips together as she replaced the cap on the needle "Well… old habits die hard I guess." She rubbed the spot on his arm that began to bleed a little. "Don't eat anything tomorrow morning. And don't let the blushing bride see you."

He shivered. "Please… don' remind Remy…"

"Sorry hun." She frowned, looking him in the eye and squaring her jaw. "Listen t'me. We're gunna get you out of this okay?"

"We?" He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled, leaning over him and banging on the wall.

AJ pointed upwards. Kitty's head poked through the ceiling. She gave him a smile and a small wave.

"How'd you get up dere Kitten?" He smiled.

She grinned. "Let's just say there's a very understanding woman up there who's madly in love with you…"

A gloved hand phased through the ceiling, smacking Kitty upside the head.

Gambit smiled "Dis mean you forgive Remy chère?"

AJ raised an eyebrow as Rogue shoved her head through the ceiling, flipping him the bird.

"Guess not." AJ smiled. "Better not piss her off. She's my ride."

"So how does this t'ing work den?"

AJ pressed her lips together. "Just trust me. Alright?"

---

**Oh no! What will happen to REMY! Dum dum dummm...**

**haha... I already know. :P**

**Please R&R:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a good one... hope y'all like it!**

**If you were a pirate, you know what would be the one thing that would really make you mad? Treasure chests with no handles. How the hell are you supposed to carry it! - Deep Thoughts**

---

10

He adjusted the collar of his tux as he watched his reflection in the mirror.

"Y'clean up nice frère." Henri dusted his younger brothers' shoulders with a smile before patting his back firmly. "Y'ready?"

He shook his head. "Non."

"Too bad." Henri smiled at Remy in the mirror. "Relax. It'll all be over soon."

He fought the urge to run a hand through his perfectly styled hair, rubbing his hands together nervously. Hopefully this idea of AJ's would kick in soon.

"Dey here yet?" He asked his older brother with a frown.

He shook his head. "Non, d'bride always shows up late."

Remy moved over to the curtain that separated him from the growing audience that filled the church pews. He peeked out; his frown deepening. He groaned to himself at the sight of the two families, the two guilds, waiting so awkwardly.

His eyes stopped on a sight that made him smile; three girls on the groom side.

He could read Kitty's lips as she leaned over to Rogue and told her to relax. She looked so simple yet so elegant. He'd never seen anyone who was able to pull that look off like her. He'd never seen anyone who was able to hold his attention like her; He couldn't take his eyes off of her. That is until Jean Luc smacked his back. "It's time."

---

Kitty sat down next to Rogue with a smile "That usher was really cute."

"Didn't notice." Rogue shrugged.

Kitty leaned over to her friend. "Relax."

Rogue frowned. "Relax? Ah'm fine. You relax."

Jubilee craned her neck to look behind her "I thought we were late. We're not late?"

"The bride's always late." Kitty shrugged. "It's like an unwritten rule."

Rogue smiled, fanning herself with the program that was given to her at the entrance.

The music started.

"I think it's starting." Jubilee whispered.

"Thanks for the report Diane Sawyer." Rogue rolled her eyes. She held her breath as the grooms men followed Remy out.

She resisted the urge to mentally note how handsome he looked. No use for that now.

The organ sounded, cueing the bride, accompanied by her brother, to start the journey down the aisle. Her gown looked expensive. It was adorned with small crystals and lace and it had a train that looked like it went on forever.

She smiled at the crowd from underneath her veil before taking the first step.

Rogue frowned. Her eyes were fixed on him at the front.

"He doesn't look right." She shook her head.

"What?" Kitty whispered, her eyes moving to Remy. She was right. He looked pale.

"Nerves." Kitty shrugged. But before Rogue could respond, Remy sucked in a breath and grabbed his chest before collapsing on the altar.

Rogue, like many of the other guests, jumped to her feet. Belladonna rushed to the front, ripping her veil up over her head with a frown. She took his head in her hands, pushing Henri back with a scowl.

"You think this was planned?" Jubilee whispered.

Kitty shrugged. "I sure hope so."

Rogue pressed her lips together. "He ain't breathin'…"

The grooms' men carried the grooms limp body back behind the curtain.

---

AJ stood on the balcony, watching with a frown. She knew what was going to happen; what they were going to do with him. It was just a matter of weather or not it would be soon enough to help him.

---

Belladonna smacked Henri. "Wake him up!"

He shook his head and started to perform CPR. After a few minuets of trying to revive his younger brother, Henri sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "It ain't gunna work. He's gone."

"What did you do!" Belladonna hissed.

"Why would Ah kill mah own brother? Ah'd sooner kill you!" Henri shoved the woman in white back.

"Should we call an ambulance!" One of Remy's cousins asked with a frown.

"You kiddin'? An' have d'police crawlin' all over here… tryin' t'find out who killed 'im!" Belladonna shook her head. "No way."

"She's right Luc." Jean Luc nodded bitterly, his attention turning to his older son. "We best be gettin' rid of him. Don' want t'give d'police any reason t'want t'come scope us out…"

"Someone should go break it to the guests." Julian frowned.

---

Henri immerged from behind the red curtain with a fixed smile on his face. "Ladies an' Gentlemen if ah could have yo'attention please."

The crowed hushed to listen to the Cajun at the altar. "We regret to inform y'all dat d'weddin' will have t'be postponed." His smile didn't waver. "Due to a bit o'food poisonin' d'groom is outta commission."

He nodded at the crowd before disappearing behind the curtain.

---

The trio moved through the church doorways, slipping through the crowd that had migrated outside.

Someone grabbed Rogue's arm, yanking her backwards. "Follow me." AJ whispered in her ear.

Rogue waved Jubilee and Kitty along with her.

"Please… please tell me this is part of your plan." Rogue pressed her lips together.

AJ nodded leading the three to the convertible that Jean had ready to go. "They're taking him to the docks."

They climbed into the red convertible. "Why?" Jubilee furrowed her brow.

AJ pressed her lips together and looked at her. The silent look was explanation enough.

Jean floored the gas pedal.

---

Belladonna frowned, crossing her arms over her once very expensive, lavish looking gown as its train dragged through the dirt behind her. "Y'don' think d'police would find dis suspicious? A group o'people gathered at d'docks dis way?"

"Relax. Yo'wearin' a weddin' gown… dey figure yo'takin pictures." Julian shook his head. "Besides, ain' no time t'think anyt'in' over."

Henri scowled at the blonde man. This was his brother they were talking about. It was hard enough for him to just chuck him over the side of the dock and let him fall into the water without a second thought. But it was for everyone's safety. Remy would have wanted it that way. If the police caught any wind of anything suspicious, that would give them an open door to investigate the two guilds, and that was the last thing either of them wanted.

His eyes fell on Remy's lifeless face once again with a frown. How could this have happened? Remy wasn't weak like that, he wouldn't have taken his own life… and Belladonna and her family would have at least waited until after the wedding, that much was written all over her face. He shook his head silently answering the questions in his mind as he slipped his arms under Remy's limp arms.

"Ah'm gunna miss you frère." He whispered. Their father, Jean Luc, took his feet and they both lifted him up. With one last heave, they tossed him over into the watery depths below.

---

"They're gunna what!" Rogue slapped AJ's arm.

"Ow." AJ rubbed her arm gently with a frown. "I said they're going to toss him into the river."

"Ah heard you, ah just don't believe it!" She shook her head. "This is a member of their family… a close member… at least to the one side. How could they do that?"

"When you're on the other side of the law, desperate times call for desperate measures." AJ shrugged. "And besides, it works in our favor anyways. More chance that we'll be able to get to him on time."

"More chance… ah don't think you thought this through." Rogue crossed her arms.

"I didn't think you cared." AJ smiled as she climbed out of the car. They'd parked some ways away from the dock, just in case anyone recognized the car.

Everyone followed AJ to the dock, making their way below to a small island. Jubilee stayed up top to keep a look out for the Cajuns.

"We'll wait here." AJ looked at her watch. "Shouldn't be too long now."

Kitty put an arm around Rogue's shoulders with a small smile. "Hey… it's alright. AJ's a pro. She knows what she's doing."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm fine Kitty. Really."

Jean put a finger to her lips and pointed upwards. Jubilee sent a small cascade of fireworks down. A signal that it was go time.

"Where is he?" Kitty squinted, her eyes darting around.

"Keep watching." AJ pressed her lips together.

"You're sure they're here? Right here?" Kitty continued looking hard.

"Well not right here… but somewhere… Jean you know what to do." AJ looked at the red head with a nod. She returned the gesture, keeping her eyes fixed on the water. If there was no splash, they might get suspicious. She was to let him fall into the water and the pull him out and up to safety.

"Is Jubes sure she saw them… I don't see anything…" Kitty frowned.

"Shhh!" Rogue's eyes widened. "Look!"

They saw his silhouette plunging downward into the water. It made contact, sending an impressive splash upwards.

"I'm on it." Jean closed her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Something's not right… I… I can't lift him…"

The image of a boulder and chain flashed through AJ's mind. "They have him tied down so he won't float…"

"Oh God…" Rogue lunged forward, skimming the surface of the water before diving downwards. She kicked eagerly at the water behind her, thrusting herself forward as fast as she could. When she reached him, she used his body to pull herself downwards to his feet. She clawed at the chains, desperately trying to free him from the boulder.

She felt the water push downwards causing her to look up and squint.

AJ.

She breathed a breath into his lungs before joining Rogue to help untie him. The chains broke free, falling weightlessly to the bottom of the river. Each girl grabbed one of his arms and swam frantically for the surface.

When they emerged, Rogue gasped for a breath urgently, coughing spastically as she pulled Remy's limp body behind her. The two girls pulled him out of the water, dragging him up onto the land under the dock.

"Get back!" AJ waved Kitty away who was hovering over his body.

Rogue lay on her back next to him, trying to calm her breathing. She'd held her breath for so long… and she was only under water half the amount of time Gambit was. She felt the prick of small tears forming in her eyes at the thought.

AJ held out her hand and Kitty handed her the syringe, all ready to go. AJ jabbed it into Gambits arm, injecting the antidote into his system as quickly as she could before proceeding with CPR.

The antidote wouldn't do much good if he wasn't breathing.

Rogue turned her head to watch, her chest still heaving as she tried to calm her breathing to normal. A tear slid down the side of her face as she watched hopefully.

"Come on…" AJ pumped his chest. "Come on Remy!"

She leaned down, breathing a few firm breaths into his lungs before putting her ear to his chest. She pressed her lips together and sat up, pumping his chest firmly again as she counted in her head.

Kitty sat on her knees as she watched helplessly.

She moved to his lips again, puffing a breath into his mouth before pulling back slightly. "Come on Cajun… don't do this to me…" She puffed another breath. Took a breath. Puffed again.

Still nothing. She moved in for another breath when he coughed suddenly, spitting water and wheezing for a lungful of air.

AJ helped him sit upright, rubbing his back with a breath of relief. "You had me worried for a minuet there…"

He coughed again, looking at Kitty and Jean's concerned faces before turning to see AJ.

She gave him a weak smile.

He looked at Rogue who still lay on her back, her hands covering her face as she shook her head.

His gaze returned to AJ, he reached up and touched her wet hair "You Remy's hero?"

She shrugged and looked at Rogue. "A joint rescue sweet heart." She said with a smile. "Come on… let's get you into something dry."

AJ and Kitty helped Gambit walk, sliding him into the backseat of the car between Kitty and Jubilee. He rested his head back, looking at the roof of the convertible quietly.

Rogue slid in next to AJ in the front seat, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

Nobody dared say anything.

Nobody dared admit how close he had been to never waking up.

---

**Hope you liked it! More to come... I promise! I wen't a little post happy today... I finished my next NEXT story... part SIX woooh!**

**Alright... please review me! I give a dollar to the Feed The Marty fund every time you review. You don't want Marty to go HUNGRY... do you!**

**(P.S. Marty's my dog.)**

**(P.P.S... I get dog food for free.)**

**(P.P.P.S... please review.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Y'all know the drill... I do not own the x-men... duh... **

**Ohh! But I do own my Marty! hahahahhaaaaaa! (points and laughs at Marty) Oh the things I will make you wear Marty McFly... (note... I don't own the character Marty McFly either... just Marty McFly my dog... heh...)**

**So anywhoo... :) Here is chapter eleven. (woah, I forgot how to spell eleven there for a minuet... lol)**

**---**

**_I bet a funny thing abut driving a car off a cliff is, while you're in midair, you still hit those brakes! Hey, better try the emergency brake! - Deep Thoughts._**

---

11

They spent the entire night driving and half the next day. Mostly in silence for fear of saying anything that would make anyone think. Jean finally cracked her neck and shook her head. "I'm spent."

AJ looked at her watch. "Yeah… I guess we should stop for the night. We're far enough away now." AJ stretched slightly "There's a small motel just off the highway up here."

Jean nodded and turned off the next exit, pulling into the motel parking lot.

"I'll go in." Jean shut the engine off. "I'll be right back."

She returned in a few minutes with two keys and climbed back into the car. "Alright. The good news… each room has two beds. The bad news… two rooms. That's all the money we could afford for tonight."

"Well, Remy gets a bed right off the bat." Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Dat is, unless one o'you lovely ladies would care t'join me…"

Kitty rolled her eyes at the predictable comment. "And Rogue's gunna have to have a bed… unless one of us wants to take a bed in the hospital."

Rogue gave Kitty a sarcastic smile over her shoulder before crossing her arms and facing forward.

"Well, ah ain't sharin' a room with him." Rogue frowned.

They sat in silence for a bit, unsure of what to do. Rogue was the safest person for him to be stuck in a room with him all night.

"How about this… each room has to have an extra cot… I'll take the extra cot and stay with you two. Alright?" AJ looked at Rogue.

Rogue nodded reluctantly. She felt much better when she wasn't alone with Gambit.

They all headed up the outside stairs and walked down the deck to their corresponding doors.

AJ smiled and pushed the door open before heading over to the closet and pulling out a ragged cot. "See?"

"Non, dere's no way Remy's lettin' you sleep on dat…"

She gave him a fixed look "Gambit… I told you-"

"Let me finish. You take d'bed. Remy take d'cot. It's d'least ah could do fo'mah hero." He winked.

AJ smiled slightly. "You're sure?"

"Would ah be a gentleman if ah took d'bed an' made you sleep on dat?" He nodded. "'Course Remy's sure."

"Thanks." She grinned.

"Alright… well Remy's gettin' a shower. Anyone care t'join?" He smiled.

The two girls rolled their eyes at one another. "Get goin' Cajun before ah change mah mind about lettin' you live…" Rogue waved him away.

He disappeared into the bathroom and turned the water on.

AJ sat on her bed and looked Rogue in the eye. "How y'doin'?"

"Been better." Rogue nodded, sitting down on the bed across from AJ.

"We have a few minutes… care to share?" AJ rubbed her hands together.

She sucked in a breath and shook her head.

"It doesn't help that you know it was set up?"

Rogue shook her head again.

AJ pressed her lips together. She knew exactly what Rogue was thinking, and she knew how hard she was trying to hide it from everyone. Especially Gambit.

"Ah've been doin' so well… with Carol an' all… an' with him back… ah don't know…"

"A constant reminder of the fact that you can't touch."

She nodded. "Ah'll live."

"I know. But you have to know that you can talk to me… alright? Don't bottle it up… don't give Carol fuel."

Rogue pursed her lips, listening to the water shut off in the bathroom. Moments later he immerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dis Remy's dream… two beautiful women… me in a towel… hotel room…"

AJ stood up and pushed him backwards with a laugh. "You're disgusting."

"Relax… Ah'm wearin' shorts..." He pulled the white towel off revealing red checkered boxers.

AJ announced that she was heading out to pick up a few things at the closest store.

"What size are you Remy? I'll get you some clothes." She ran a hand through her unwashed hair.

He raised an eyebrow, giving AJ a cocky grin. "Large."

"Medium." Rogue waved her hand slightly with a lazy shrug.

AJ laughed. "Right. I'll be back in a flash."

By the time Rogue had finished her shower, AJ had returned with a bag full of supplies. She pulled out a small box with a smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Rogue sat quietly on her bed while Gambit tried to get reception on the cheap TV.

He smacked the side with a frown as he muttered under his breath.

"It ain't gunna work. The thing was made before ah was born."

He looked at her from over his shoulder with a smile. "You don' want d'TV t'distract you?"

She gave him a stern look before crawling under her covers. "Think whatever y'want Cajun. We both know the truth."

"What's dat supposed t'mean?" He frowned.

"That is supposed t'mean that-" She stopped herself mid sentence. "Ah don't wanna talk. Ah'm tired."

AJ stepped out of the bathroom tussling her newly dyed golden blonde hair. "You two stayin' out of trouble…"

Gambit gave her an innocent smile "Always a gentleman." He raised an eyebrow. "Blonde now?"

She smiled and crawled into bed. "Can never be too safe… you saw how close I got to them."

Gambit reached out and flicked the light out. "'Night m' two beautiful heroes."

"Night." AJ dropped her head on the pillow.

"Yeah whatever." Rogue mumbled into her pillow.

Remy propped his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. Lightning flashed through the sky, casting ominous shadows on the wall.

"If you ladies get scared jus' come lay here with Remy… Ah'll make room."

"Go to bed." Rogue muttered.

"It's just heat lighting." AJ shook her head with a yawn. She rolled over on her stomach and within seconds she was fast asleep.

---

**So there's chapter eleven. (I spelled it right! yay!)**

**Not much I know... which is why I'm posting 12 too... so hang on to something... cuz here we go again... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah... so here's chapter twelve... not sure why it's not still chapter eleven cause... well... I guess then it's just chapter eleven part two... but then that would just be chapter 11.5... and I don't think there's much point in that... so we'll just round it up. :)**

**---**

**_If you were a poor Indian with no weapons, and a bunch of conquistadors came up to you and asked where the gold was, I don't think it would be a good idea to say, "I swallowed it. So sue me." - Deep Thoughts._**

---

12

The phone's light ring caused AJ to sit upright and yank her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans that sat next to her bed. She ripped it open instinctively and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She smacked a hand to her forehead after the action, knowing full well who would be on the other end.

"So y'do get reception out there. I was startin' t'wonder if maybe you were ignoring me." Logan rumbled on the other end.

"Right. What's up?" She whispered, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she rubbed the back of her neck. He knew her well. Well enough to know that the only time he'd be able to catch her off guard was when she was asleep.

"What's up? That's all you say to me? Who the hell do you think you are?" Logan growled. "You take off halfway across the states, eggin' on the younger ones… takin' Scotts car and wife…"

"Please Logan… we both know she offered to come. And that she talks to Scott at least once a day." She let out a short breath "And you'll be happy to know that my efforts didn't go to vein. I… yes me… managed to save Gambit."

"What makes you think I'd be happy to know that? I'd be happy to know when you girls are back here in one piece."

" Logan, they were going to kill him."

"Don't care. I told you not to go after 'em."

"Kill! Kill him! Like kill him dead?" She started to raise her voice. "I can't believe you."

"Look kid-"

"Don't call me kid you stubborn bastard."

Rogue and Gambit exchanged a tired look as AJ stood up and stomped out of the hotel room.

"You got a lot a nerve you know that!"

He snorted. "Sure I do."

After a beat AJ sucked in a breath. "What's the real reason you're so pissed off at me? Huh? Because I acted like a responsible member of a team… offering help when another team mate was in trouble? Just because Gambit's not there any more doesn't make him any less of a member. And you know it. You know I'm right. That's why you're pissed off."

"You couldn't be more wrong." He grunted "Yer less of a member of this team then he is."

Her jaw dropped as she listened to the sound of him slamming the phone down in her ear. She looked at the cell phone in slight shock. Did he just hang up on her? She clenched her jaw tightly before hurling her cell phone over the balcony with as much force as she could muster.

She seethed silently on the balcony before running a hand through her now completely dry blonde hair.

Her mind raced wildly as she replayed the conversation over. He was a jerk! Had he always been such an ass?

_He's just protective._ She thought to herself _He didn't mean what he said._ She pressed her lips together with a frown. Right? She crossed her arms tightly, leaning against the banister.

Her mind was so distracted, by the time she realized what was going on it was too late. He'd come up from behind her grabbing her blonde hair and slamming her against the wooden post that supported the balcony above them. He kept her pushed up against the post, moving up to her ear.

"Nice hair." He hissed. "Y' really t'ink y'could hide from me?"

He yanked her hair before she could answer, slamming her head against the post again.

"Y'don' know who y'messin with do ya?" He pushed the hair away from her ear as he spoke. "Who hired you?"

She ran her tongue along her lower lip, tasting the blood that trickled from the cut he'd caused. "You don't understand…"

He spun her around, slamming her against the pole, whacking her head with a sickening thud.

His hand was firmly wrapped around her neck, holding her head against the pole. "Ah understand y'killed mah brother. Did y'really t'ink ah wouldn't figure it out?"

"No… you don't…" She gasped, he took both of her hands with his free hand, tightening the grip he had on her neck.

"Y'got three seconds t'tell me who hired you t'kill Remy."

"He…" She sucked in a small breath. "He's not…"

"One." Henri pulled her backwards, slamming her against the wall of the hotel.

"Henri… I didn't-"

"Two." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"He's not-"

"Three."

Before Henri had a chance to follow through with his threat, the door swung open. "AJ?" Rogue froze.

"Gambit!" AJ shouted in Herni's lapse of concentration.

Remy came to a stop behind Rogue with a frown. "Everyt'in alright out…"

Henri's hand dropped as he stared at his younger brother, AJ slid to the ground, gripping her neck with a gasp.

"Remy? Dat you!" He shook his head "You… you were dead."

"Non!" Gambit smiled, hugging his brother. "Dese Remy's friends. Dey saved me."

Henri looked at Rogue, pressing his lips together.

"Non… non Henri. We all sharin' dis room… three beds." He shook his head. "It ain't like dat."

Henri looked at AJ, offering his hand to help her up with a small apologetic smile. "Sorry chère."

AJ touched her cut lip with a frown, taking his hand and pulling herself back onto her feet. "Yeah."

"Dey found out d'assassins were set t'kill me. Came up wit' a plan t'get me outta dere."

Henri frowned. "Y'should be gone by now."

"Gone?" Rogue furrowed her brow.

"It ain't safe fo'yo friends here. If ah could track y'down…" He looked at AJ "Dey can't be far behind."

She pressed her lips together with a small nod. "We're gone first thing in the morning."

Henri looked at his younger bother again with a small smile. "Don' come back frère. Dey find out… dey kill y'fo real. M'sure père wouldn' hesitate t'do d'same either…"

Gambit pursed his lips before nodding slowly.

"Ah'll do mah best to throw 'em off yo'friend's scent." He looked at AJ. "She's pretty good..."

"Trust me. They don't know." AJ crossed her arms and looked at Gambit.

He looked at Henri with a grin "She got talent Henri. Don' t'ink dey know at all."

"Y'better hope dey don't. An' dat dey don' find out."

His brother held out a hand that Gambit took firmly, giving it a shake before Henri pulled him in for a hug.

"Take care Remy."

Gambit hugged him back, nodding silently before pulling back. "You too Henri."

---

**Why didn't I just make that one really long chapter you ask? I'll tell you why... "I don't really know." LOL! meh. makes it easier to read or... stuff... (shrug) stop asking questions and review! Geeze... :) I'm kidding! I heart you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**To my one and only reviewer for the past two chapters... candiedheart.**

**Thank you for your review:) And... I'm pretty sure he apologized... but hell what do I know. LOL! Besides... I think you're right. All the Lebeau men seem to have a... "way" with "charm". LOL**

**Anyways... it's my best friends birthday in like two minutes... so HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA! (Cause it's like... almost the 22nd!)**

**So... without further ado... the last two chapters...**

* * *

**(Hey look... the lines are working again!)**

* * *

**_For mad scientists who keep brains in jars, here's a tip: Why not add a slice of lemon to each jar, for freshness?- Deep Thoughts._**

* * *

13

Jean pressed her lips together with a smile. "Everything's fine. We're on our way back Scott."

She nodded silently, tucking a red hair behind her ear as her eyes wandered to find the others at the car. They'd stopped for a quick bite to eat somewhere in Virginia before making the rest of the trip home.

"How is Logan? He's not too upset I hope."

"Not with you."

She could hear the tension in his voice as he spoke.

"Don't do that again Scott. You know it was my idea to go along…"

"I know. I'm just not looking forward to the backlash when she gets back. That's all."

"And you'll be happy to know that your car is in one piece."

He laughed. "Yes, you're right. I am happy to know that."

Kitty waved at Jean before pantomiming that they were leaving.

"I have to go now sweetie. Give Rachel a kiss for me when she wakes up. We should be back by tomorrow night if all goes well."

"Alright Jean. I love you."

"I love you too." She blew him a kiss over the phone before returning to the car. "Alright. We good to go?"

"Yeah." Kitty said with a yawn. "All this driving is just wiping me out."

"You aren't even driving." Jean smiled.

"I know, and it's wiping me out!" Kitty shrugged.

AJ crawled into the back seat of the car with a sigh of relief. She felt the same way Kitty did. After the incident with Henri, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep. She should never have let her guard down. It was Logan's fault.

Kitty climbed in after her followed by Jean.

"Well, ah'll drive." Gambit took the keys. "Let you ladies relax a bit."

Jubilee sat next to him with a smile as he started the engine. "I just can't wait to be home again… back in my own bed."

Rogue pulled the car door shut behind her, pulling out a map she'd bought in the gas station. "Alright… so we're on this road right here. Y'wanna-"

"Non… put dat away chère." Gambit waved her off. "Remy has d'intuition."

Rogue rolled her eyes "Whatever. Just don't get us lost… y'hear?"

"D'maps dere if we need it…" He put the car into drive and pushed the gas. "Key word dere bein' if."

---

Jubilee had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago, resting her head on Rogue's shoulder with a content look on her face. He looked into the rear view mirror at the three passengers in the back. They were all fast asleep, cramped together in the small space.

Rogue yawned and adjusted slightly in her seat, keeping her eyes fixed out the passenger side window.

"Can't sleep chère?"

She silently shook her head.

"Y'wanna talk?"

"Not really." She muttered.

He pressed his lips together, keeping his red eyes on the road ahead of him. "Rogue, ah wanted you t'know… ah'm-"

"Just drop it Remy. Alright?"

He let out a short breath. "Yeah but-"

"Y'got gumbo in your ears? Ah said drop it." She looked at him with a warning look. "Besides… it ain't like y'owe me anything."

"Y'kiddin' me fleur." He looked at her for the first time during their conversation before letting out a frustrated breath.

"Look Cajun. Why don't we just… not talk right now? It ain't exactly the best of circumstances. We'll have plenty of time for that when we get back to the mansion. Alright?"

He nodded.

He tightened his grip on the wheel. "Y'know ah didn't leave because o'you. Ah told y'dat."

"I said I don't want to talk!" She looked at him. The look in her eye was different now. She squared her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, giving her head a quick shake before running a gloved hand through her hair. "I…" She let out a sharp breath. It was as if she was physically struggling with something. "I… ah hate that you're… ah was finally okay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Remy don' follow."

She squared her jaw. "Nothin'. Just… never mind ah said anything."

---

_You know that now he's back, you won't be able to control yourself. _

Rogue shook her head silently, keeping her eyes fixed on the scenery. It took everything in her to not answer to the smart-aleck woman in her head. She was best right now if she just ignored her before she could sort out her own thoughts.

_How many people have to die before you realize it'll never work? _

She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.

---

"Wake up belle." Gambit whispered in her ear. His breath sent a shiver down his spine.

Her eyes fluttered open with a breath. "Where am ah?"

He crouched next to her with the car door open. "In d'car. We're back."

AJ and Kitty were still in the back seat, slowly waking up.

Rogue rubbed her eyes, letting Gambit help her out of the car. "Already?"

"Already!" He chuckled. "Y'been asleep fo'hours."

She yawned.

AJ and Kitty climbed out of the backseat. Jean stretched with a smile.

"Home sweet home."

AJ touched her tender lip with a frown as they walked up the walk to the mansion.

Logan waited in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Here we go…" Rogue muttered to Gambit.

"Gumbo. Welcome back." He gave him a nod before looking at AJ. "Trouble."

She glared at him through the shiner over her left eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

She walked past him silently gently touching the purple area around her eye.

Logan looked at the others with a smirk. "Don't tell me someone caught her off guard."

"Wouldn't have happened if you weren't such an ASS!" She shouted from the top of the stairs.

Gambit yawned and Rogue shook her head. "We'll talk in the mornin' Logan. We're all tired."

"Listen t'you… tellin' me what's goin' on?" Logan raised an eyebrow before shaking his head "Go get some sleep."

* * *

**Oh Logan... I love you.**

**LOL... shhh... don't tell my husband. It'll be our little secret...**


	14. Chapter 14

**_

* * *

_**

**_He was the kind of man who was not ashamed to show affection. I guess that's what I hated about him. - Deep Thoughts._**

* * *

14 

"Hey!" Bobby smiled at the sight of Kitty and Jubilee walking into the rec. room. "How was your little trip?"

"Little trip?" Kitty crossed her arms. "It was a highly classified X-woman mission. We nearly died."

Bobby looked from Kitty to Jubilee. "Did you bring me back something?"

"No, but we took pictures!" Jubilee grinned. "We had so much fun."

"Yeah we should sneak out to save someone's life more often." Kitty added with a nod.

"Uh yeah, just don't let Wolverine know about it next time?" Bobby snatched the remote off the coffee table. "He was so angry…"

Jubilee grimaced "Really? You think he still is?"

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Logan stopped in the doorway. "You ever pull a stunt like that again an' I'll gut ya an' make a coat out of your skin."

"I'm thinking he probably is." Bobby whispered.

"Drake. Out." He jerked his thumb towards the doorway.

Bobby stood up and muttered as he walked past Logan. "Holy… what happened to your face!" He asked AJ with a frown.

"I was just about to ask _you_ the same thing!" AJ snarled sarcastically, moving past the two men in the doorway. She sat down in the arm chair, holding a pack of frozen peas to her face. "And _you._" She pointed at Logan. "Don't you even start with me."

Logan squared his jaw. "Don't start with you? Darlin', if you'd have listened t'me in the first place-"

"If _you_ would have listened to me instead of being some power hungry macho freak, then we wouldn't have had to sneak out of here to go save Gambit's life!" She said, gesturing as she spoke with the bag of frozen peas. "And who the hell do you think you are, saying I'm not a member of the team? Huh? I oughtta-"

"Slow down…" Jubilee stood up, holding up her hand as she looked at Logan.

He looked at AJ. "You shouldn't have left like that."

"What did you want me to do?" AJ pressed the peas to her face again. "You forbade me from going."

"You never told me you had a vision."

She pressed her lips together, letting her hand holding the frozen peas against her face fall into her lap "I shouldn't have had to. You should have trusted me."

Kitty let out a quick breath "This is awkward…" She whispered to Jubilee who nodded.

Rogue walked into the rec. room, raising an eyebrow before turning quickly to leave.

"Not so fast stripes." Logan extended his arm, pressing his hand against the door jamb to stop her from leaving.

She looked at him with a frown.

"Yer the one that has the most explainin' t'do."

"Ah had a gut feelin' and ah ran with it." She pressed her lips together. "You been teachin' me for years now Logan. Ah know you'd have done the same." Her eyes darted to AJ before moving back to Logan. He knew what she was saying. If someone he cared about was in the same situation, he would have done the exact same thing; orders or no orders.

He let out a breath and shook his head. "Don't do it again."

"Hope ah don't have to." She said with a shrug.

* * *

**Well ladies and jellybeans.. another one bites the dust. :) More to come!... as soon as I think of a title for it... I just... I'm running out of creative titles. LOL**

**PLEASE review me... I get happy when I get reviews... and you won't like me when I'm... oh wait. I said that wrong.**

**Anyways... review please. :):)**


End file.
